


In Which a highly redacted event occurs, with implied quadrants of uncertain natures occur, with theft of a ship and dereliction of duty.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi, ask box fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Utena within the Alternian Empire. Originally an askbox fic sent to Vast Derp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a highly redacted event occurs, with implied quadrants of uncertain natures occur, with theft of a ship and dereliction of duty.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VastDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/gifts).



There once was a ship that was famed throughout the quadrant. None of the yards claimed to have made the ship and some say that while not the original, it was one of the early ones. Did it have its helmsblock replaced, over and over? Surely there had to be a few replacements at least. Nobody should live that long. But some people say that the Helmsman in fact does. And that the unfortunate troll is a female. Interestingly, it has been through many captain's hands. None seem to stick for long.

There is one last step to school feeding. It occurs off-planet. Though of age, they attend a 1-2 sweep long training on a number of creche stations. The longer the stay, the more illustrious or at least more technical career is in store for the aspiring troll. 04T0-1 is one of many, though those who are assigned to it tend to be outstanding in some way. The tendrils of its influence bespeak a connection that some whisper go all the way to the Noble Circle-but that couldn't be true... could it?

Each troll who comes to this station seems to be special in some way, though it inducts a great deal of lowbloods as well. There's the "special" and the herd. Many knows which side they belong to. Those who don't are the butt of an enormous joke until assignment day. And then it's 'oh-but I thought-' Get in line says the commander. So it goes every year yet it's always a surprise. Until the year a problem came. She donned the grey. She didn't use it to hide exactly. That was the problem.

She wore grey as not her armor but as her sword. It was the only way to explain it, the best way to explain it. People treated the young troll as if she were one of the ancestors-she was a hero. An idol of adoration. Lowbloods envied her and thought they were one of theirs. Mid and blue bloods pondered her impudence and derrogance. Seadwellers were few but comported themselves as if above the matter entirely while trading pictures of her. What was her name again...?

Contradicting stories exist. Some say that she wasn't intended as a student at all. That she was some sort of spy. Some said she was simply following a quadrant. Others disagree that she even existed at all. But the few instructors, when loaded on soporifics, they will talk about the student council. Of course it had no power! It was simply an advisory body, to acquaintance the young with the realities of the Empire. The rumors of Memuroh Legacy Hall having such power, likewise false.

Zeroed. Expunged. Denied. The deepest black. These are records she has been consigned to. The odd girl who wore her grey like a sword, the girl who had admirers of all colors due to her strength, resourcefulness and charm. They don't talk about the three who busted out with her-the bronze, the cerulean and the azure. They don't talk about the curly-haired seadweller who came with them. Their ship is listed as a pirate vessel-yet orders exist not to destroy it. Why...?

Others joined her cause daily, a quiet, blanket revolt. They cause hope and despair equally for any good intentions they have. Change is painful-yet they deny it. The only reason it's not widespread yet is the highly decentralized nature of the empire. The Rainbow Sword sails still. Lutena its captain, sign name unknown. No adult title known Early on, she enters that helmsblock. She got her crew working. None question the helmsman finding a way to communicate with them all. Freedom hard won.


End file.
